mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Scenario (Doomsday 2012)
HomeScenarioNationsArchivesWar algorithm A series of unusually strong tornado devastated the cities of Dallas, Tulsa, Galveston, Lima, Managua, Porto Prince and Acapulco during the spring of 2011. New Age believers, mediums, Christian fundamentalist religious cults and drug crazed hippies all took this a sign of impending divine judgment! Crop circles, Christian fundamentalist religious cults, unusually heavy coastal fog, New Age believers, personal revelations based on the use of hallucinogenic drugs and mediumship became the in thing in Ohio shortly afterwards. Crop circles, New Age believers, personal revelations based on the use of hallucinogenic drugs and mediumship occur on mass at the Tortuguero site in Mexico; the Chichén Itzá in Mexico, and Tikal in Guatemala during the Christmas of 2011. Mayanism and Mayanist organizations soon gained favor in the rural parts of Guatemala. Similarly, New Age believers, mediums, Christian/Islamic fundamentalist religious cults, and drug crazed hippies gathered at the the pyramid-like mountain of Rtanj, in the Serbian part of the Carpathian Mountains a few weeks later. For some of the New Age mystics and pseudo-significant believers, the pyramidal shape of the mountain was believed to be due to it actually containing an alien pyramid emitting large amount mystical energies. Many people had flocked to it from about a month prior to the predicted Mayan Doomsday, believing it would protect them! Many Pseudo science, neo-confederate, doomsday religious cuts and alien abduction groups took off in a big way across the Western World in late 2012. On the 22nd of December 2012, thousands of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the Mayan Prophesy is proved right, as and a 50 meter tidal wave hits the coast of North Carolina, a 10 meter one went goes into to New York Harbor and over north east Cuba, while a 5 meter tidal wave hits both the west coast of Ireland, Bouvet Island, coastal Guyana, west coast of Scotland, coastal Barbados, the east coast of Nova Scotia after a large meteor hit the sea near Bermuda, with 2 small meteors hitting near New York, Bouvet Island and Nova Scotia. Vladivostok, the northeastern coast of the DPRK, Shanghai and Okinawa are then hit by a five-foot tidal wave after smaller meteors hit the sea of the coast of Vladivostok and and Shanghai with in hours of the Bermuda event. A few minutes later a major earthquake destroyed most of San Francisco and and Shanghai, whilst a weaker quake damaged parts of Xi'an, Homs and Almaty. At the same time the Yellowstone Caldera erupts slightly. The smog caused by the eruption hits the Mid West, North West and southern Alberta. The USA was hit badly, and fractured, as different sets of states went their separate ways, the West Coast split into two factions, the Northern Federation, and the South Western Alliance. Florida declared independence, and the Deep South became the CSA. The east coast collapsed, and the USA did not want to deal with the tsunamis, so they left it. New Jersey became a minor nation as the Governor tried to sort things out on his own. A major also earthquake occurs off the coast of New Zealand, sending a three-foot tidal wave up onto the N.Z. coast near Dunedin, which caused minor infrastructural damage and a second quake, larger six-foot tidal wave, hits Auckland causing major damage to the seafront, with another eight-foot tsunami ripped through Sidney Harbour, destroying the lower parts of the Sidney Opera House and the Harbour Bridge. These were just the first of many disasters that would last up to the Christmas of 2015!.. The Pope organised a special prayer meeting in the Vatican as news came in on January 6th, 2013 of a major cyclone hitting the coast of Bangladesh and nearby parts of India. The Talibs would soon violently took over in Waziristan and turned eagerly on Pakistan, which they intermittently bombed, but with less success than they hoped for. The Islamist movement Boko Haram seized power several towns across northern Nigeria soon afterwards. A geomagnetic reversal (often also incorrectly referred to as a pole shift) occurred over the first part of 2013. Italy quickly imploded in in to a bloody civil between communists, democrats, fascists, royalists and the Mafia war that lasted from May 1st, 2013 to the signing of the Peace Treaty of Milan on May 2nd, 2015. A fascist leaning royalist kingdom and mafia run kleptocratic state lived among a peninsular dominated by centrist democracies. Milan was a democratic, right wing duchy. Milan went neutral and chose to align with Switzerland and the Vatican! For security reasons Monaco and Andorra joined France and San Marino joined Padaina. 3 massive cyclones caused much flooding in the British Isles, the Netherlands, Belgium, northern France, Denmark, Bangladesh, coastal Myanmar (Burma), Louisiana, Florida, Haiti, Jamaica and eastern Cuba in mid 2013. Al-Qaeda and the Taliban start car bombing Tajikistan and Uzbekistan slightly in mid 2014. Soon the Boko Harm movement carved The Islamic Republic of Kanem Bornu out of northern Nigeria. A E. coli O157 epidemic led to North Korea being unable to see of its neigbours' aggression in late 2014 and Somalia was predated by its neighbours during mid 2014. Rainfall wound increased on average by 10cm for a yearly total in Zambia, Malawi, Tanzania, Angola, Colombia Donegal and Wiltshire in mid to late 2014. A E.coli O157 epidemic also hit parts of Haiti, Waziristan, Zimbabwe and South Sudan in late 2014. A major ecological disaster then occurred in India and China with a large chemical spill threatening the environment for hundreds of miles around as a tanker sinks in Shanghai Harbour and a chemical plant badly leaks in northern Hymal Pradesh, India, during the October of 2014. Unknown saboteurs then blew up some Middle Eastern oil wells the next day! Heavy fighting erupted in the streets of Buenos Aires and fires rage through Rio de Janeiro's dense slums as the urban poor rebel on mass. Several nations like South Sudan, North Korea, Somalia and the DRC just fell apart and collapsed in the December of that month! Silezia broke away from Poland for 3 weeks in the January of 2015, after vicious coal and food riots broke out in the December of 2014. Silezia was forcibly reattached to Poland in the February after moderate levels of violence and a few deaths. Egypt briefly fought it out in the Sinai Peninsula and the Negev desert at the same time, but soon gave up due to a growing stalemate, sharply rising death toll and the looming world crisis. The Icelandic, European, American, Chinese and Indonesian seismic events were the main events of 2015 . #''USA: Yellowstone Caldera explodes again, modestly, with volcanic ash hitting the Mid West on mass. A minor earthquake shakes Tucson. A modest earthquake shakes the north coast of the SWF. A five-foot tsunami hits the SWF coast. A two-foot tsunami hits the Hawaiian coast. A three-foot tsunami hits the Cascadian coast. '' #''Tahiti: A two-foot tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Canada: Yellowstone has some effects on central regions and a major earthquake hits southern Alberta. An Ice storm hits the port of Halifax, Nova Scotia. '' #''Mexico: A moderate earthquake deviates Mexico City.'' #''Greenland: A moderate earthquake hits the far south along with a local five-foot tsunami tidal wave.'' #''Brazil: A one-foot tsunami and a coastal hurricane.'' #''Jamaica: A one-foot tsunami hits the north east coast.'' #''Iceland: A major volcano erupts and there is a minor earthquake. A local two-foot tsunami tidal wave hit the south coast..'' #''UK: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out Scotland. A moderate earthquake hits the remote Rockall Island along with a five-foot tilde wave and six-foot tsunami tidal wave hits the UK's northern and north western coast.'' #''Faro Islands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a six-foot tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Denmark: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a four-foot tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Netherlands: The Volcano in Iceland partly smogs out the sky and a three-foot tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Belgium: The Volcano in Iceland partly smogs out the sky and a two-foot tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Ireland: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a five-foot tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Angola: A minor earthquake shakes Luanda.'' #''Portugal: A one-foot tsunami hits the coastline of the Azores and Madeira.'' #''Senegal: A one-foot tsunami hits the northwest coast.'' #''Morocco: A one-foot tsunami hits the northwest coast.'' #''Mauritania: A one-foot tsunami hits the north west coast.'' #''Germany: An Alpine earthquake and one-foot coastal tidal wave.'' #''Italy: A minor earthquake shakes Rome.'' #''Borneo: A minor rural central Borneo earthquake.'' #''China: An Earthquake strikes central China, cracking the 3 Gorges Dam, and thus flooding the City of Shanghai and surrounding areas. A major earthquake devastates Qinghai.'' #''Gambia: A one-foot tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Spain: A one-foot tsunami hits the north coast of the Canary Islands.'' As the USA collapses into yet smaller nations and both EU and African states federate in to bigger ones, Indonesia loses control of its several regions and Russia tried to annex Kazakhstan for several months. The world steady gets even more chaotic as global supplies run short! Popular discontent rose in America's Hispanic community over the narcotics related paranoia that was left in the wake of Mexico's disintegration, other Americans began to persecute them with even more vigor. When the Arizona, Long Beach, Baton Rouge and Carson City race riots occurred things came to a head and lead to the formation of the Chicano Hispanic state of Aztlan in Arizona, which would later go on to help local Mexican forces free the sate of Sonora from the grip of the region's ruling drugs cartel. Other cartels then started car-bombing parts of Aztlan in revenge. Mexico eventually lost the drug war in the May of 2015 and several provinces chose split off and became the independent and unrecognized narco-states. In fact only rump Mexico and Chiapas were not narco-states. The world also loses contact with its satellites, so the mobile and satellite communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe there is anarchy, and by 2016, there are psychologically medieval-esque states with modern day weaponry and tech, with new states carving out new empires in some areas. Category:Doomsday 2012 Category:Map Games